Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 13
Przestrzeń kosmiczna należąca do orków na pewnej planecie orków doszło do pojedynku z korsarzem i Hersztem, i to co było widać wygrywał Herszt -i co? łyso ci teraz?. Rzekł Herszt -nie, bo ja tu jestem włatcą tego systemu. Rzekł chełpiący się korsarz, Herszt chwycił go za szyje i odezwał się do pozostałych orków -Zabic go cy nie?. na to orkowie -zabic, zabic, zabic, zabic. I bez namysłu Herszt uciął głowe korsarza, a zachwyceni orkowie wiwatowali swojego Herszta -I KTO TU JEST LEPSY!!! -TY!!!. Krzyknęła orcza publiczność, lecz nie o orkach mowa, ale o Inkwizytorze z Ordo Xenos co dziś go coś męczyło jego umysł. Na świętej terrze, Inkwizytor nerwowo chodził po pokoju dziennym, było widać, że naprawdę coś go denerwowało, a co takiego? zaraz się przekonamy -Randall co taki poddenerwowany jesteś?. Rzekł Porucznik przeżuwając suchą kromkę chleba -no... rozmawiałem z Imperatorem o... i w tym momencie Randallowi ruszyła Retrospekcja (w poprzednich Retrognatach) -Imperatorze ja... Rzekł zakłopotany Inkwizytor -nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, ja widziałem absolutne wszystko. Oświadczył Imperator i włącza projektor we własnym oku, by wyświetlić każdą chwile inkwizytora spędzoną z Limae, na to Inkwizytor -Aha... zapomniałem, że ty jesteś najpotężniejszą ludzką istotą i... nawet wiedziałeś o czym ja myślę. Rzekł Randall, a na to Imperator -Coś ci poradzę... rzuć wszystko i leć do Federacji, której nazwy nie chciało mi się zapamiętać i ożeń się z nią. Rzekł Imperator, ta jego wypowiedz mocno zaskoczyła Inkwizytora z jednej strony chciałby być z Limae i to zawsze i dlatego też chciałby się przenieść do Federacji z ułamkiem 8 Cadiańskiego Regimentu i zacząć nowe życie, lecz z drugiej strony wewnętrznie jest rozdarty, ponieważ ma obowiązek zabijać masę orków innych xenos by nie zaburzać działania Astra militarium na przeciw 13 krucjaty Abbadona Profanatora, że jeszcze chodzi o to że boi się o swoje życie w obawie przed skrytobójstwem w wyniku przyznania się do chęci wyrażenia uczucia Eldarce, a już by ordo hereticus i ordo xenos chcieli Xeno-lubce i heretyka zabić. Kilka godzin później w Nouva Yourk Wieczorem trafiła emisja programu prowadzonego przez Lucjusza wiecznego, pierwszy program stworzony przez Marines Chaosu, a pewnie sponsorowane przez tą która pragnie, a inkwizycja zaczyna się zastanawiać czy to tylko wynik, że na chwile zdrajcą odechciało się walczyć z imperium lub że to propaganda przedstawiająca chaos w pozytywnym świetle. Lucjusz który używa zmutowane e-papierosy żeby się rozluźnić jest też pewny czarnoksiężnik z tysiące synów -ej! Lucjusz będziesz tak o nic nie robił czy już tam zaczynasz show. na to naćpany champion dzieci imperatora -och jaki ty nie cierpliwy jesteś, powiedz gdzie ci się tak spieszy? -bo dlatego, że mnie zmusiłeś do wzięcia udziału w tym... w tym czymś?. Rzekł czarnoksiężnik było widać, że myślał by stąd jak najszybciej odejść, aż Lucjusz wprosił pierwszego gościa -a teraz powitamy jedną z siostrzyczek bitwy, która dopuściła się zdrady i oddała się Khronowi i ciekawostką jest, że zrobiła ponad 50,000 ołtarzy! oto... Krwawa Lara!. krwawa Lara wchodzi do pomieszczenia, wygląda jak z Adepta soroitas, ale z symbolem Khrona i bardziej przypomina demonetkę Slaanesh po turbulencjach w osnowie przez pożeraczy światów i zmodyfikowana przez demonów Khrona (aplauz) -ach krwawa Lara czy... nagle Lara się wtrąca w zdanie Lucjusza -po prostu Lara. Rzekła jak opętana przez chęć zabicia wszystkiego co się rusza -powiedz nam jak to się stało, że jesteś przeciw fałszywego imperatora? Zapytał Lucjusz -więc to było tak: zaczęło się niewinnie, my mieliśmy spalić wszystkich heretyków na swojej drodze gdy zobaczyliśmy sprofanowane pomniki świętej celestyny wpadłyśmy w szał, a szczególnie JA!!. mordowała każdego heretyka jaki tylko się odważył wyjść ze studzienek. Potem wróciłyśmy do siebie lecz mi było ciągle miało aż doszłam do wniosku, że nie mogę się obejść bez zabijania więc wyrznęłam w pień wszystkich wieśniaków jacy tylko byli w pobliżu, i to skończyło się tym, że wylądowałam pod sąd za ludobójstwo i podejrzenie o herezji. wrzasnęłam na całe gardło, że nikt nie rozumie moich potrzeb i rzuciłam to wszystko by zabijać... zabijać i jeszcze raz zabijać to wtedy nawet Bersekerzy khrona mi zaczeli zazdrościć za to, że ja mam większe narwanie do mordu niż oni dlatego sługusy fałszywego imperatora mówią na mnie KRWAWA LARAAA!!!.. Lucjusz słysząc to był podekscytowany -och to bardzo ciekawy życiorys ci ignoranci, którzy są zaślepieni fałszywą imperialną prawdą, gdyby służyli chociaż wszystkim bogom chaosu to by zrozumieli twoje potrzeby. Rzekł Lucjusz -mówi się trudno. Rzekła Lara -a powiedz mi o tymi ołtarzami z czaszek o którym tysiące synów mówią mi. Rzekł czarnoksiężnik Lara była bardzo nie chętna by o tym mówić -nie lubię o tym gadać jak jak chcecie! więc wyglądało to następująco: ''by się przypodobać władcy krwi i czaszek to przez 50 lat podróżowałam przez miliony planet zamieszkałych przez ludzi i budowałam te ołtarze z czaszek naiwny i biednych chłopców co codziennie walczyli o przetrwanie. więc udawałam piękną pannę która chciałaby mieć chłopa o dobry sercu i ci robaki biedaki dali się za każdym razem nabierać, a nawet pokazywałam swe ciało by uskutecznić moje łowy. A gdy tylko czekali na mnie z kwiatami na odludziu to ja wtedy JEB!!!! I UMARLI!!!!!!!!!!! i czaszka lądowała na ołtarzu i tak przez 50,000 razy. '' Opowiedziała Lara, a czarnoksiężnikowi nasuwało się pewne pytanie -skoro służenie władcy krwi i czaszek jest dla ciebie jedyną rzeczą na której ci zależy to czemu nam nie chciałaś powiedzieć z chęcią? -bo ponieważ, niektórzy byli całkiem fajnymi gośćmi szczerymi i dobrzy, a nawet chciałam to co inni robią w nocy... ALE NIE KURWA MNIE NIE OBCHODZĄ UCZUCIA, DLA MNIE LICZY SIĘ TO, ŻE ZROBIĘ NIEZŁĄ RZEŹ!!!!!. Odpowiedziała Lara, a na to czarnoksiężnik -mhm to wyjaśnia dlaczego nazywają cię Krwawą Larą. Lucjusz, który wygląda jakby go wzięło na wchodzenie szczegóły zaczyna zadawać pytania którę może sprawić, że Khronitka zechce mu ściąć głowę -a powiedz mi czy to były krótkie spódniczki czy też prześwitały. na to ona -co do jasne cholery?! '' '' '' '' (w budowie) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Randall clark inkwizytorem Kategoria:Opowiadania(Randall Clark from true life)